Torvus Denloth
|image1 = File:Torvus.jpg |race = Falmer |gender = Male |age = 560 (1E 139) |height = 1.75 meters |status = Alive |date_of_birth = ME 420 |place_of_birth = Altanium, Mereth |family = Unnamed First Wife (Deceased) Unnamed Children with First Wife (Deceased) Unnamed Second Wife (Deceased) Edrilor Denloth (Son) Yslenor Denloth (Daughter) Unnamed Third Wife |titles = Arch-Curate Prelate Superior (Formerly) |factions = Chantry of Auriel |class = Mage }} ( - ) is a Falmer mage and the current Arch-Curate of the Chantry of Auriel, as well as the de-factor ruler of the Kingdom of Mereth. He is the only individual to have been present during the Falmer-Atmoran War in the Late Merethic Era that is still alive in 1E 139. History Backstory Torvus was born during the highest point in Falmer society and lived a comfortable upbringing as an apostle within the Chantry of Auriel. By the time of the Return, Torvus was a Prelate of the Chantry stationed in the city of Altanium. He witnessed the attack on the Falmer capital and was one of the few elves that managed to escape the genocide that followed. Luckily for him, he managed to retreat through one of the Wayshrines in the city nexus before it was turned to rubble by the Atmorans. He joined a group of refugees that escaped to the Rift, where the city of Ilinhame became the their sanctuary. With the death of the Snow Prince, the royal family was gone and Falmer society thrown into chaos. Torvus stepped up during that chaotic period and managed to secure for himself the position of Arch-Curate, due to the disappearance of the previous Arch-Curate Vyrthur. He proposed the installation of a false royal family as figure heads for a government run by the Chantry. This plan worked and brought stability to the remaining Falmer. Ever since then Torvus has ruled his people under the guise of the monarch's right hand advisor. Due to his long lifespan, he has quite a large family as he has had multiple wives over the centuries. His first died during the Return, while the second died of old age. His current wife is his third. Among his children are Edrilor Denloth, a High Paladin of the Order, and Yslenor Denloth, a Prelate in the Chantry. Ballad of the High King In 1E 139, Torvus received disturbing news from his daughter Yslenor Denloth. She was the Prelate in charge of the garrison of the fortress of Gondorin, which guarded their realm's northern border. Her agents discovered increased Atmoran activity near the border. They reported to her that the humans were sending scouts to check the elves' defenses. After meeting with him personally to deliver her report. He was quite worried about the report and sent her back to the fortress with three spies with orders to uncover what the humans were planning. Meanwhile he met with Arch-Paladin Udhellor Uremyn to inform him of the threat and ordered him to begin preparations of their defenses in case of an attack by the humans. Udhellor wanted to inform their queen of the threat, but Torvus refused his request. Sometime later the spies returned with terrible news. A human noble by the name of Harald Word-Bringer was indeed planning to invade Mereth. He blamed the Falmer for attacks against his people which they did not commit and used it to rile up the populace in his favor. The agents reported that he was successful in convincing a large portion of the humans to his cause, mainly due to his descent from the human hero Ysgramor. Yslenor shared the news right away with her father and was ordered to prepare her defenses at Gondorin as well as have the spy Admar continue to monitor the humans. Torvus continued to monitor the situation in the coming months. Statistics *Attributes: *Major Skills: *Minor Skills: *Spells: *Powers: *Equipment: Arch-Curate's Robes. Torvus' Silver Circlet. Personality The death of his first wife and their children during the sacking of Altanium left the elf in a state of embittered grief that continues to this day. This grief fuels his deep hatred for the humans, particularly the Atmorans who took so much from him. His grief causes him to be distant towards his new children, Edrilor and Yslenor Denloth. He neglects them emotionally, maintaining a professional and authoritative relationship with them. Trivia *Torvus is the oldest mortal character to appear in Ballad of the High King, as the two older characters - the dragon Jermulgraag and the demigod Ysmir - were both immortal. *Torvus is in some ways the Poetic Edda counterpart of Athyis Emeloth, the Falmer Arch-Paladin in the BMC. **Both are the leaders of the Falmer in their respective communities. **Both have daughters that followed in their footsteps: Yslenor Denloth with Arch-Curate Torvus, Gwenring with Arch-Paladin Athyis. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Falmer Category:Priests